


[AU] 오래된 전축 #45

by fanfictioning



Series: [AU] 오래된 전축 [38]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictioning/pseuds/fanfictioning
Summary: 사랑의 출처





	[AU] 오래된 전축 #45

# 45

 

 

 

***

그것도,

너

아니야?

***

 

 

 

 

***

 

<의웅 POV>

 

요즘,

답답하다.

하지만,

뭐가

문제인지.

모르겠어.

 

 

 

***

안이 불편하면,

밖으로 나온다.

짜증나는 모습,

화내는 얼굴,

불평불만.

왜 그러냐고 물어보면.

딱히,

답할 것이 없는 것.

그냥?

그건 좀 그렇다.

이성적인 로봇이 인정할 수 없는 대답.

뭐,

어때.

그릉그릉거리는 괴물이 덥썩 무는 대답.

가운데에서 만나는,

나의 대답은.

나,

사춘긴가.

 

 

 

 

 

***

 

[자, 다시.]

하아.

나도 모르게, 나왔다. 한숨이.

[죄송합니다, 성운 선생님.]

[...너어, 의웅이.]

아앗.

[내가 말했잖아, 그치?]

혼나는건가.

[형이라 부르라고, 선생님이 뭐냐. 들어온지 너도 꽤 됐는데.]

...아니네.

[네... 성운형.]

[오케오케! 의웅아, 요즘 눈에 띄게 가라앉아보이네. 무슨 일 있어?]

[아뇨, 뭐 별로...]

없는데.

이상하게,

답답해.

갑갑한.

이 마음은,

뭘까.

[의웅아.]

[예.]

[내가 지나치게 말하면 언제든지 스답! 이라고 말해, 하지만 난 생각나는 건 그냥 말하니까. 내 성격 알지? 사이다.]

아아, 성운형.

[네에. 말씀하세요.]

[오케오케, 의웅아.]

[네.]

[난, 그렇게 생각해. 노래는, 특히 춤, 랩 노래 중에서도 노래는 특히.

그 사람을 가장 잘 표현한다고.

물론, 이 말. 태현형하고 현빈이한테는 하지마라. 맞을 것 같으니까. 헤헤.]

사람좋은 해피해피웃음이 성운형한테서 흘러나온다.

곁에 있기만해도 방의 분위기가 해피해지는 사람이다.

[그러니까, 노래를 부르라고 해보면. 난 점쟁이는 아니지만. 그 사람이 어떤 사람인지. 대충은 알 수 있어.

물론, 내 맘대로 생각하는 걸 수도 있지. 그 사람은 아니라고 할지도 모르지만. 적어도, 내 눈은 그래. 그래서 하는 말인데, 의웅아. 너...

항상 참고있지?]

...

자연스럽게 대화를 이어나가고,

반박을 해야하는데.

이렇게, 문득.

막혀버린 건.

찔려버렸기 때문일까.

예전부터 당연하게 여겨져왔던

나의 습성.

그것이.

밝혀져 버린 것.

[언제든지 스답, 해줘. 힘들면.]

[아니에요, 형. 계속하세요.]

[가성이나, 진성, 두성이든. 상관할 것 없이. 의웅이가 노래를 부르는 걸 보고 있으면.

랩퍼여서 그러는 것도 아냐. 랩퍼는 대부분 노래에 대해서... 뭐랄까. 억하심정이랄까, 억지로 대수롭지 않게 여기는 게 있어.

어쩔 수 없지, 랩보다는 노래가 대중적인건 반박할 수 없으니까. 예술적으로 누가 더 의미있냐를 따지는 건 쓸데없는 개소리들이고.

랩퍼들은 노래부르는 걸...안 좋아한달까. 그런게 있어.

근데, 의웅이는 노래도 열심히 하려고 해. 그런, 선입견이 없어. 랩퍼들만에. 그건, 내가 높이 평가해. 낮은 자세로 다가가는 거, 그것이 무엇이 되었든.]

[감사... 합니다.]

[그런데, 의웅이는. 음이 높아지거나, 격정적인 클라이막스에서도 항상.

잡아,

버리더라.

너를.

항상,

컨트롤하고 있어.

너

자신을.

그것 못 느꼈니? 너 스스로?]

...

[당연한거, 아닌가요?]

[당연해? 뭐가?]

그거야...

[내가 잘 할 수 있는 정도만, 내가 완전히 컨트롤할 수 있는 지점까지만.

그래야 무대에서 실수없이, 그게... 프로... 아닐까요오...]

끝에서는 어버버버, 내가 뭘 안다고 프로를...

성운형은 장난스레 진지한 얼굴을 지으며, 계속한다.

[그래, 그게 정통파적인 말이지. 맞는 말이기도 하고. 그런데, 내 생각은 약간 달라. 들어볼래?]

[네에..]

[실수가 아니지만, 실수인 것

실수이지만, 실수가 아닌 것.

알겠어?]

...

대충,

[알 것 같아요.. 무슨 말씀을 하시는지.]

[그래, 의웅이는 똘똘한 사람이니까. 딱하면, 딱 알아듣지. 그런데,

아는 건 아무 상관없어.

하지 않으면,

너 스스로가.]

무언가,

지금까지 답을 요구하던,

내가 하고 있는지 모르던 질문이.

실마리를 찾은 듯,

꿈틀.

꿈틀.

[왜 우리는 연습을 할까? 바보같은 질문일 수도 있지, 그런데. 진짜 왜 연습을 하는 걸까?

무대에서 잘하면 되는 거 아니야? 흥미로운 건,]

해피성운형이 물로 목을 한 번 축이고, 계속.

[연습실에서 깨지지 않으면, 한계를 넘지 못하면. 무대에서, 반드시

무너져.

무대에는,

괴물이 살거든.]

 

 

 

 

***

재깍째깍.

시계바늘의 소리가 보컬연습실에 울려펴진다.

[무대는, 꿈의 장소이자. 악몽이야.

무대에서 무너져본 적이 한 번도 없는 사람은 이해하기 힘든 말이지만.

그 위에 서면 알 수 있어, 아.

무대가 나를 거부하는구나, 아직 너는 부족하다고. 느낄 수 있지, 딱.

그것도 모르고 그냥 방방 뛰는 사람은 바보같은게 용감한가, 뭐. 그런 스타일도 있지만.

의웅이는 그런 건 아닌 것 같아서. 생각이 많으니까.]

...

[너가 감추고 있는 거, 보이고 싶지 않은거. 무대에서, 다

까발려질거야.

그러니까, 이 연습실에서.

다,

보여주지 않으면. 그 한계를,

넘어서지 않으면. 무대에 아무리 서도,

의미없을걸.

그 위에서 너가 보여주는 너의 모습은,

가짜일테니까.]

갑자기,

무언가

끓어오른다.

너가,

뭐라고.

나를

안다고

지랄이야.

[가짜라고요?]

[그래, 가짜. 쌩짜가. 의웅아, 너는 너를

몰라.]

 

 

 

 

***

째깍째깍

시계 바늘의 소리가 내 심장의

쿵쾅거리는 소리와 공명하는 듯,

내 귀의 끝이 새빨게져온다.

내 얼굴이 뜨거워지는 걸 나도 알고 있지만,

참을 수 없이.

터져버린다.

[어쩌라고요, 모르는 거. 당연하잖아요. 내가 뭘, 그런데 형도 나 모르잖아요. 그런데, 왜 그래요? 그렇게.]

뭐지, 아아.

바보같이.

눈물이 흐른다.

이런 모습,

추한데.

나도, 나를. 잘

컨트롤

못 하겠어.

성운형이 말 없이, 늘 가지고 다니는 꽃손수건 (누가 준 걸까? 아니면 형 취향이 그냥... 꽃인가.)을 나에게 건네준다. 그러면서, 계속

이어나가는 공격.

[의웅아. 너 노래, 너 목소리, 그게 배에서 나오든, 머리에서 나오든, 심장에서 나오든. 내가 지금까지 들어본 건 다.

가짜야.

너 목소리, 나 한 번도 제대로

들어본 적 없어. 그게, 랩퍼의 한계인지. 너 문제인지 모르겠지만. 이대로

계속 레슨해봐야 아무런 의미가 없을 것 같아서 미리 말해주는거야. 넌,

재능이 없는게 아니라,

용기가 없어. 너, 자신을

그대로 받아들일 깡이.

그래서, 계속 숨으라고. 너 랩 뒤에. 절묘한 라임Rhyme과 맛깔나는 비트Beat, 그 위에

올려진 멋진 단어Words들과 플로우Flow. 뭣 모르는 사람들이 보면 감탄하겠지, 야- 멋지다. 근데,

그 뒤에는 말이지.

아무 것도,

없더라.

아무 것도,

안 느껴져.

다 거짓이니까.

속 빈 강정이야.

너 음악 뒤에는,

너가 없어.

그저, 멋진 가짜의 너가.

지 멋에 취해가지고 환상 속에 살 뿐.

너,

너 목소리는

알긴 아니?]

 

 

 

 

***

머리 속이,

하애진다.

이런 적은,

없었는데.

이런 식으로

몰아쳐진 적은.

지금까지 데이터와 공식, 대화방식에

없다.

어떻게 대응해야할지.

그냥 웃으면서, 감사합니다. 하고, 나올까.

그렇게, 자연스럽게. 근데, 그게

진짜

내

모습이긴

해?

괴물과 로봇으로 뒤섞인 내 맘 속이,

빡

갈라져버린다.

시끄러운,

씨발새끼들.

 

 

 

***

[형은, 그러면. 제가 뭘 했으면 좋겠어요?]

윽박지르듯, 예의바르게 물어본다. 내 말투, 완전 어긋나있다.

비틀린 가면이 자기의 역함을 이기지 못하고 역류하기 시작한다.

괴물이 위로, 로봇이 저 아래로. 아득히.

삐에로의 가면이,

춤춘다.

[나? 난 아무 것도 안 바래. 말했잖아, 항상. 난 사이다라고. 난 요구하는 것도 없고, 실망하는 것도 없어.

너는 너의 음악을 하고, 난 그저 디렉터, 트레이너, 안 그러면 좀 바보같은 동네형이니까. 그런데, 내가 보는 걸 그대로 말해주는 것.

그거 밖에 없거든, 내가 해 줄 수 있는게. 너가 앞으로 할 것은, 누구보다. 글쎄,

너가 더 잘

알고 있지 않을까. 그저,

모른 척하는 거지. 모르는 듯, 못 하는 듯, 안 하는 듯, 할 줄 모르는 듯, 그렇게.

대부분의 사람들이 늙어 죽어빠질때까지 그렇게 지내지. 아무리,

돈 많고, 명예 많고, 머리 좋고, 아는 것 많아도. 그 사람들, 그런데 말야, 까 보면.

자기가,

누구인지도

몰라.

솔직히 자신들에게 물어보면 그럴걸, 단지.

몰라서, 무서운거야.

그래서, 숨지.

돈 뒤로,

직업 뒤로,

명패 뒤로,

나이 뒤로,

가면 뒤로,

책 뒤로,

지식 뒤로,

뒤로 뒤로

뭐든지 방패로 삼곤, 남이 찌르면 창으로 변해서 반박하고, 그런데 말야.

왜 화내?

내가 말하는 게 사실이 아니라면, 왜

너

지금 좀,

화났어?]

왜

왜일까.

그러니까.

요즘,

답답해.

갑갑해.

그런데,

이유를 잘...

아니.

 

알고 있어.

그저,

용기가

없어서.

그래서,

숨고 있었어.

내가,

나로부터.

내 안에 있는 것,

내가 모를까봐. 보고,

싫어할까봐.

나 자신의 모습을, 그대로.

받아들이지 못할까봐.

그래서,

그래서...

 

 

 

 

[무서워요.]

 

 

 

***

[뭐가?]

[그냥 무서워요. 요즘, 음악을 하면 할 수록. 내가 나를 잘 모르는 것 같아요. 그래서, 두려워.]

그래서,

나 자신이.

[좋네.]

...에?

[좋다고.]

[뭐가요.]

[무서운 건, 좋은거야.]

[네...?]

[대부분 사람들은, 자기들이 좋은 사람인 줄 안다. 그치?]

[에...예.]

[그런데 말야, 사람 반은 짐승이야, 반은 천사일지라도. 그런데, 왜.

짐승같은 자기 모습은 안 보려고하지? 인간들은? 그게, 대부분의 생활이지.

회피하고, 도피하고, 눈 돌려 안 보려고 하고. 자기자신에게서 도망치려.

홈쇼핑뒤로, 아이걱정뒤로, 일걱정뒤로, 학업걱정뒤로, 최신가십뒤로, 잡지, 책, 게임, 뭐든지.

오케, 중독될 수록. 나 자신을 보지 않으니까. 예스굿~.

그리고, 이 나라의 어린 애들 대부분은. 쓰고 있지.

우리가 파는 중심 상품.

아이돌,

뒤로.

숨어.]

 

 

 

 

***

[아이돌... 뒤로요?]

[왜 아이돌을 빨지? 내가 일하고 있는 분야에 대해서 이렇게 말하는 건 좀 그렇지만. 사이다사이다, 아... 사이다 얘기하니까 먹고싶네, 사이다.

하여간,

왜 아이돌을 원하지? 무대 위의 그 모습, 마치 신인듯. 연인인듯, 유사연애하고. 연예인이라는 것, 당신의 꿈이 된다는 것.

빛이 된다는 것, 꽃이 된다는 것. 나의 이름을 불러줘, 그러면 너의 이름을 말해줄게. 아이돌과 팬덤의 관계.

둘다,

서로에게

기생하는 꼴아닌가.]

 

 

 

***

째깍째깍

이미, 시간이 꽤 지난 것 같은데.

연습실의 공간은 마치, 멈춰버린 듯.

[의웅아, 너 노래 부를 때나, 랩할때.

솔직해?

너 자신을, 다

보여주고 있어?]

...

...그건.

[...아니요. 다는 아니에요.]

[그래, 그게 또 정상이고. 이제 막 시작했으니까. 시작할때는 다, 자기 자신도 모르고.

그걸 안다고 해도, 표현할 기술이 부족하고. 그러니까, 괜찮아. 괜찮아. 내가, 지금 좀 거세게 몰아부치는 것 맞긴 하는데.

의웅이는 똘똘하니까, 알 수 있을 것 같아. 내가 지금 너를 싫어해서 깽판치는게 아니라.

너의 속에 있는 무언가가, 나올 것 같은데. 아직, 그걸 안 하려고 하는 것 같거든.

대부분 애들은 그걸 아예 몰라서 손 잡고 여기여기 있단다, 알켜줘야하는데. 의웅이는,

알고 있는데, 억지로

누르는 것 같아.

나오려고 하는 걸.

너 안에서.]

괴물.

낄낄거린다.

로봇은,

퉁퉁. 기분이 안 좋은 듯.

내 안에서,

둘이 또

싸우려고.

...

둘다 좀

닥쳐.

[내 안에 있는 걸, 솔직히 말하면. 그걸 랩으로, 노래하면. 춤을 추면. 사람들이, 절

싫어할 걸 같아요.]

애기같은 말투야, 그리고 이건 내

솔직한 마음이다.

부끄럽지만, 그래도

내가 느끼고 있는 것.

[그게 두렵고?]

[예... 절...저를.

좋아해줬으면 좋겠어요.

사랑...

받고 싶으니까.]

 

 

 

 

***

성운형의 미소가 알 수 없듯, 진중해진다.

[그게 맞아. 우리 모두,

직접 인정하는 건 부끄러워서, 창피해서 말하지 않고.

어른인척하지만, 우리들 어릴적부터 그렇잖아.

'참 잘했어요' 도장 받고싶고, 남에게 쓰다듬받고 싶고. 사랑받고 싶고.

사랑받고 싶어.

나를, 사랑해줘.

그것이

팬의 마음이고,

아이돌의 사랑을 원하는 것.

또한,

아이돌도 사실은,

사랑을 원해.

팬들의, 대중의 사랑을.

관중과 관종이 만나는 그 곳.

그 곳을 우리는 무대와 관객석 중간이라고 하고.

오늘도,

지금 어딘가에는.

무대에 누군가가 서있고, 누군가가 또.

바라보고 있지. 무대 아래서.

그것이, 태초부터 이어져왔던.

무대 위와 무대 아래의 관계,

서로의 사랑을 원하지만.

대부분, 모르고 있지. 아니,

인정하지 않아. 솔직한 마음을.

그 사랑이라고 하는 거, 결국은.

너,

자신에게서,

나오는 거 아니냐고.

아니면, 나올 곳이 없잖아.

남에게서 사랑을 받는다고 착각하지만, 그 '남'도.

누군가의 사랑을 원하고 있다고. 그러니까,

먼저

사랑해.

사랑받는 걸

기다리지 말고.

그것밖에,

없어.]

 

 

 

 

***

 

<형섭 POV>

 

흐음.

들어가고 싶은데, 분위기.

넘

무거워보여.

[아, 뭐야. 문 앞에서, 들어가자들가자. 형서바. 나 레슨시가안...]

[쉬잇! 조용해요 선호형. 지금 안에서 굉장한 일이 벌어지는 것 같으니까.]

[...뭔데, 어. 의웅이다. 성운이형? 뭐지, 둘이 싸우나? 분위기 짱 무서비이~.]

선호 형을 대충 내 뒤에 수납하고, 들여다본다. 그리고,

보았다.

의웅형의

눈물을.

 

왜,

내 맘이

아픈지.

이렇게.

 

 

 

 

 

 

형아,

울지마.


End file.
